Juice extractors have become increasingly popular over the years. These devices extract juice from fresh fruits and/or vegetables and provide people with fresh, healthy, and all natural beverages.
While numerous health benefits are associated with juicing, the extraction process is often known to be time-intensive, difficult, and messy. Typically, a user must: gather necessary fruit and/or vegetables, wash and cut the food to proper size, insert all food into the extractor, dispose of the organic waste, disassemble and clean the extractor parts, and lastly reassemble the extractor. Thus, many users are left frustrated and demanding a better option. Moreover, a correct portion size is not easily enforced due to no standard amount of fruit and/or vegetables allowed to be juiced during a single session. It is also known that devices have been made that simply blend fruit and/or vegetables into a pulp and provide both the pulp and juice mixed together for consumption. However, many people prefer a pulp-free beverage.
In a fast-paced world, there is an increasing demand for healthy beverages that can be prepared easily, quickly, and most importantly with minimal cleanup. Furthermore, people would greatly benefit from a properly portioned, fresh beverage from the comfort of their own home. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a machine that can produce personal juice beverages from fresh fruit and/or vegetables.